What She Wants: Life of Linka Loud
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Genderbent version of What's Rightfully Mine: Story of Ronnie Anne. Linka Loud, who was set for a very abusive marriage. Had ran away in attempt to either get lost or die so she wouldn't have to face the monster who was her fiancé, what will happen when she finds a familiar face? Will they believe her? And will Linka learn to love again? Rated M, 63 Linconnie. Don't like, scat!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its me again. You probably know me from 'What's Rightfully Mine: Story of Ronnie Anne', or if you have seen my other works on fanfiction. Speaking of WRM: SoRA, this is the 63 version of that story. Meaning that a majority of the characters are gonna be o opposite genders, if you don't already know that.**

 **Look I can't promise this will be any more sane from it's counterpart, and there maybe some elements, but I assure you this won't end like that story. No bullshit ending, and no dream cliché. But until then, I hope you enjoy the story. Starting with this opening chapter.**

It was a cool night in the town of New Orleans, the most party eccentric town in America. Next to Las Vegas. We set the scene at a this fancy casino/hotel where we celebrate the last day before the sole girl of the Loud Family: Linka Loud was to be a single lady, the white haired woman of the Loud family was to be engage to her 7 month fiancé Patrick Willows. Pat for short.

 **Pat is the 63 name for Paige.**

Linka Loud was having her bachelorette party here with all her friends such as Claudia, Leah, Zara, Riley, Girl Jordon, and others. The hotel had all the games a casino, pole dancers, a dance floor, and so much more. Linka and her friends were at one of the roulette tables with several drink cups all over, some were alcoholic. Linka only had water, since one time at a party he had to retrieve her brother Luke from she was asked to try a shot for the first time. And she found out she had a rare allergy to booze. Regardless her friends would make sure this would be the most fun she has before getting hitched to the man of her dreams.

 **BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Huh, what? What was that record scratching sound for? **(somebody whispers something into the authors' ear)** Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

While everyone who came to give Linka a good time think that the wedding will be a romantic union between two souls who will be bonded forever buy the power of love, for Linka it was her only time of freedom and joy before signing her soul to the devil. Let me explain.

You see, Linka and Pat weren't the happy couple that they had most people believe. Over the past four years while these two went to college, Pat had been starting his life long dream of becoming a professional gamer. Winning competition after competition in games of all consoles and type, even arcade games. Pat had become such a legend in the sport, he was offered a spot on an international tour around the globe. To play against some of the best gamers on Planet Earth, even compete in the annual Game-ageddon that was to be held in Tokyo that year.

The bad news is it was only for him and he can't bring Linka along, but he found a loop hole that she can come if they were either wedded or betrothed. Except that was what Pat wanted. Linka on the other hand, while she did occasionally play games with her ten brothers. It wasn't something she had in mind for her life's career. This didn't really bode well with Pat, as during their entire relationship. He always had this image of the two of them traveling around the world as the king and queen of the gaming world with their two kids as heir to their throne (his words), but he never asked what she wanted. And what she wanted was a nice small job that lets her be near her family, she just wanted a simple life with a nice husband and kids in a normal house.

But she wasn't gonna have any of that because her relationship with Pat had taken a turn for the dark.

After all the festivities were done, Linka and Claudia went up to their room for the night. While Claudia was fast asleep, Linka was in the bathroom taking a calming shower. As she washed her self over, her hand traveled along her curvaceous body. Which was ridden with many scars, hickies, and whip marks. Along her neck was where Pat had placed a collar on her neck whish was a size too small, the thing nearly choked her a couple times.

What others don't know about, was that Pat has been over the course of the year abusing her. He made her do menial things for him, do his taxes, get him new games for him to beat, typical boss stuff. And when he was not satisfied he would either whip her with a whip, or throw things at her. But the absolute worst thing was he ever does to her, was that at times. He roughly and continuously rapes her to no end, until she is reduced to a bawling wreck more bloated than a salted turkey. Those were the nights she would cry herself to sleep, more than her other nights since then. And he always goes in rough, dry, and with no protection what's so ever. So there were times where Linka ends up pregnant from the rapes, now she thought that he would let up on the abuse since she was harboring their gaming prince or princess. Sadly she was poorly mistaken. Pat has either forced her to get an abortion, or did it himself since he had a specific time and place where they can have their first kid.

For Linka, it was absolute hell. And she can't tell anyone of what's happening to her, because then he would kill her.

She sighed as tears had come to her eyes, in nine hours she will be stuck with the man who has made her life a nightmare for months. And that's the way it was gonna be, until she died.

After she had gotten out of the shower she had dried herself off with an orange towel. While she was grabbing her panties, she got a text on her phone. She read the contact name and gained a mortified look, 'Pat, what does he want now? I can't take anymore of his 'stress relieving' anymore!' . She read the text and saw.

 _"It's gonna be a big day, Little Linka. You better not even think of trying to do anything smart!_

 _Remember, I OWN you. You are MY BITCH! You do WHAT I SAY, WHEN I SAY IT, AND WHERE I SAY IT! We are gonna be the gods of the gaming world when WE leave for Japan next week for my tour, and I expect my LOVING AND SUPPORTING wife to be by my side no matter what horrible thing I decide to subject you too!_

 _Good night, love you_

 _Pat."_

She wasted no time in throwing her phone on the hard bathroom floor, leaving it cracked but still functioning. She just ran out of the bathroom crying, and out of her room bawling. She didn't care she left without any clothes on as she had no care at all anymore for her well-being, that has all diminished when Pat was done. Lucky for her everyone was fast asleep and the streets of New Orleans was empty at two AM, so nobody witnessed her bare and beautiful body streaking across town to nearby forest on near the outskirts of town.

Her eyes clammed shut as tears fell from her ducks, she had no idea where she was going but as long as she was away from any sign of her awful fiancé she would love it. Though she occasionally tripped over a few roots and logs, and her naked bod had caught a few sharp twigs and caught a couple scarps from landing on some rocks. Some of her previous injuries resurfacing with every bump she took, a long trail of tears and blood she left as she continued running.

She was sure the worst was behind her, but then she fell into a river with a strong current. She popped her head out of the water, spitting out some forest water that got into her mouth. She was gasping for air as she saw the current was pulling her to a this really big waterfall which sent her tumbling into the big pool of water down a fifty foot cliff.

She landed hard from the impact and hit her head on ground below the water, after that she had floated along the river smoothly. She looked like a total mess, her cuts had now all been open, her torso and joints had bruises on them, and she was certain that she had caught a stray fish in her privates. She was floating till she was drifted onto a side of the river, where she looked back on everything.

Her engagement, her abusive soon-to-be husband, everything. She thought it was better to stay then ran off, considering she was probably gonna die out here. Banged up, cut in places, and naked. "Well, (Cough, groan) at least I'll finally escape... Pat." she weakly said as a couple male bears came around. They caught the smell of the fish that was lodged in her snare, but when they saw the blood along the white haired beauty that was casted along the river. They had a couple more ideas of their own.

Linka heard the low growling and her visitors, "And now there are bears, well it could have been worst. At least they'll be more gentle." she said as tiredness and pain caught up to her and she passed out. 'My only regret, was that I never got to date...' .

But what she didn't know was that a dark figure had just scared away the bears. This figure had seen the woman in danger, and had decided to save her. But upon closer inspection, this was a woman he had known since childhood.

" _(GASP) Linka?"_

She groaned when she heard the voice, her eyes hazily tried to open. But her vision was all furry, but she can just make out the face of a man her age of Latino decent with spiky black hair. He was helping her sit up, and holding onto her gently. She was beyond surprise to see...

"R-r-r, Ronald...o?"

 **So, what do guys think so far? I know this was very dark, but this was the best idea I can come up with.**

 **What's gonna happen next?**

 **Leave a fav, follow, and review!**


	2. Loving Arms turned to Cold Chains Pt 1

**People of the Loud House fandom, it is me. Zoryan El Muerto. With the second chapter to 'What She Wants: Life of Linka Loud', if you have seen my first chapter, that's fine. It told the story of a woman who was enjoying what last bit of freedom she had before marrying what was a loving and sweet boyfriend, who was now a selfish egotistical asshole who abuses her to no end. How did this all start you ask, well listen closely.**

 **Be warned of non-con sexual abuse.**

Nine long months ago, in what was once a happy time. There were a very happy couple having a 14 year anniversary dinner at this new Dave & Busters that opened up, with a wide variety of gourmet food and an endless sea of games found in a gamer's paradise. This couple, Linka Loud and Pat Willows. During those years, things were great between the two. Though Pat had a small tendecy to get a wee bit jealous whenever a certain Latino man their age was brought in any point, who Linka use to have a massive crush on. She couldn't even mention his name without him twitching up a storm, but he would calm down after a little while.

Tonight however would be where both their lives would change forever, some not in a good way.

"So you said you had some life changing annoucement, what is it?" she said a little too eagerly.

"Well, you know how I've been dominating the field of gaming? And how I've won every tournament in the states I've competed in?"

"Yes?" she uneasily said.

"Well, there was this one guy that came up to me during the last Fortnite compettion. And he works for the best gaming team in the world, adn he offered me a spot on an international tour!" he excitedly told her.

"Oh, that's cool. So when does it start?" she asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Summer of next year." he said a little unsettlingly.

"Oh, and you don't have any plus ones?"

"Well I asked about that, and I can't even bring you with me." he said gloomingly while rubbing the back of his head. Linka looked hearbroken to hear this, fearing that he may give her up to live his dream. "But, he told a way I can take the most amazing girl with me." he said confidently.

"How, mail me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Better, 'Unless, she carries the sacred stone.'. I'm guessing, he said it in Norwegian." he told her, while speaking the part of the stone in a terrible accent.

"Sacred stone?"

"Your dessert." just then a waiter passed by, setting down a silver down. When he lifted it up, she saw a small velvet box. She slapped her hands over her mouth as Pat grabbed the box, and kneeled down on the floor.

"Linka, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. With the last nine years with you has been the most fun I ever had, so without a shadow of a doupt. Linka Loud," he revealed a small diamond ring with a silver band in the velvet box, "Will you marry me?"

Linka had tears in her eyes, her long time boyfriend had finally popped the question. She and Pat would be together in holy matrimony, this was almost perfect. And I say almost because she had be waiting since they turned 18 to tie the knot, and she had dropped plenty of hints that she wanted them to get married sooner rather than later. But everytime, Pat never even notice her clues. Now that he did propose, it was right after he learned that he was going on around the world to play video games professionally. His long time dream of being an international gaming phenomanon.

But it wasn't exactly what she wanted. Linka had her own dreams that she wants to accomplish before she dies, and most of them are in the US. Her emotions went from overjoyed to undecisive real quick. "Pat, you really are a great guy and the number one gamer in the world to me."

"Oh no need to sugar coat it." he snootingly said.

"And we have been together for nearly 15 years, even through some hard times."

"What's life without obstacles? A way too easy game." he said wisely, but he was starting to get restless since he still didn't get an answer. And he was more thsan ready for them to start their new-

"But I don't think I am ready for this, so I'm affraid the answer is... no." she sadly stated. Pat just stayed their motionless, he was not expecting this. Time seemed to freeze, and Pat's aura had gone completely blank. "Pat?" she asked worriedly, but he stayed frozen with that hopeful smile yet blank look in his eyes. "Pat?"

He dropped the ring and box, the ring falling out on impact on the carpeted floor. "Linka." he said dully.

Linka cleared her throat in attempt to explain herself, "Listen Pat, I really do want to marry you. But I wished it would have been sooner, and that we would still be in America close to my family."

"You're a 26 year old woman, your parenst don't need you around the house anymore." he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Have you met my parents? After Leon, they had 19 more kids of different ages. They can't handle all of them with just the two of them!"

"It's not my fault they breed more than rabbits during mating season, it's their fault they never thought of protection and pills! I thought your pa was old fashioned when I saw that junk pile you guys call a vehicle!" his annoyed levels are rising high, this wasn't how he envisioned this going at all.

"Hey, Vanzilla is a huge part of the Loud Family! Sure it breaks down all the time and only has one working window and little AC, but it's ours!" she defended.

"Please once we move to Japan for Game-geddon I'll get you guys a much cooler and CURRENT van that will fit all of you." he said promisingly.

"And that's another thing, who said anything about moving? I thought the tour only lasts two months?" she asked aggrevated.

"Yeah, but it mostly centers around eastern Asia and all the best gamers train and live in this gaming style dojo in the mountains of China. You know my dream is to be like all the great gaming minds before me." he said.

"But it's not MY dream, you can do what you want there but leave me out of it." she crossed her arms.

"Come on Linka, we can be the gaming god and goddess of the Earth!"

"You damn well no I'm not good at games like my brothers, you sure you can't just give one of them a plus-one pass?"

"I know your brothers! They fight over everything! The remote, video games, the last slice of pizza, girls, clean underwear, like I'm going through that shit!" their arguments were getting serious since they rarely use swears, or cursed at all.

Linka pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "This is getting too much for me!"

"What is?" Pat asked confused.

"I've been waiting for you to propse for years now, and the one time you do it's when you need to leave the country for who knows how long! I feel like you are only marrying me because you need someone at your gaming meets!" she angrily stated.

"Well you were always my good luck charm." he shrugged.

"Grrrr, just like Lynn with his superstitions." she lowly growled. "I'm leaving!" Linka just stood up and left without saying a word, but not before leaving some money for the dinner. Pat ran after he caught her walking past his car.

"Linka wait! You know I love you more than anything else in the world right?" he said grabbing her hands desperatly, she pulled them out of his grasp.

"Really?" she inquired with a look of distrust, "Because in our entire you relationship, I've seen you cared more about games than you do about me! Any date I had planned you bailed for some dumb gaming thing."

"Name one time!" he challenged.

"Just last week, when I got us smoothies you were playing a demo for that new Mapped thing at the nearby Bestest Buy!" she said.

"It's UNMARKED 6: CURSE OF IRE! And you were taking a while."

"It was thirty seconds."

He knew she had him there, looking back he had been doing more with video games than he ever did with Linka. He was so focused on his dreams he never considered hers, normally he would promise that he would do better. But this would be his one chance at potentially getting into the World Gaming Hall of Fame if he did good in his tour, and he wanted Linka to be there. He did care about her, but games were always there for him when he needed something. Give up gaming glory, or Linka?

But being the gaming obsessed boy that he is, he knew nothing of personal emotions or how to handle feeling. Before Linka, the only romance experience he had was in a dating simulator he got when he was ten. The girl in his game was predictable, and had a vague similarity with Linka. And he came to the only solution he had from a life of games and not developing emotional. He had really wasted his life.

"Who is he?" he gravely said.

"What are you talking about?" she raised an eyebrow.

He roughly grabbed her by the dress and shouted, "WHO IS HE?! THIS BOY YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR!"

Linka looked at her now former boyfriend with a wierded out look, "I think all those games you play are messing with you."

"Don't try to play dumb with me! I know you're kind!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Is it Christopher? Boy Jordon? Tanner? (63 Tabby from DDR ep) Not Chandler?!"

"You've lost it, this isn't fanfiction where every guy in the genderbent version of the show is romantically associated with me." Linka told her, but he was having none of it.

"Is it Claudia huh? She always seemed clingy to you." Linka just pushed the now crazy Pat off of her.

"Okay, now you're just making stuff up. I'm done here, find some other sucker to giev that ring to." she said turning her tail and walking on home.

Pat then heard a light bulb go off in his head, "It's 'Ronnie' isn't it?"

"Ronaldo hates that name!"

"I knew it!" he stated before blocking her path again, "You ARE seeing him behind my back!"

Linka just sighed heavily again, "Not thos again! I told you we are JUST FRIENDS, NOTHING MORE OR LESS! I told you this 1000 times!"

"That's what they always say."

 **POW**

Next thing we see is Pat on the ground holding his balls in pain, Linka just looked on in disgust.

"I thought you were this great guy Pat, but all you've done is ditch me for video game garbage, get paranoid over every guy I ever came in contact with, make these dumb accusations that I'm dating Ronaldo behind your back when he is three states over and dating who knows now, and you never even bother to apologise!"

"Sorry?" he squeekily let out. Linka just looked unimpressed.

"Now that you ask me to marry you, after i had left several signs and it's so that you can go on this dumb tour thing. I have to watch you live your dream while I don't get to have any dreams of my own of being a producer on Dreamboat!"

"You can still do TV in Japan." he painfully suggested.

"Yeah in those Wipeout style game shows and tenticle porn, no thanks! Consider yourself, dumped!" she said walking over him to wallow in self pity. And to add insult ot injury it started to rain.

 **To be continued**

 **I'm putting this in a two parter, where Linka and Pat initially break up. And next time where we see how things between the two get, abusive.**

 **Leave a fav, follow, and review.**


	3. The Nightmare's Begin

'Stupid games, stupid tour, stupid Pat!'

Linka could not believe that she ever like Pat. She also could not believe that she wasted the last 14 years of her life on him, she made a mental note to ask Levi to borrow his time machine to stop from ever dating Pat.

In the entirty of their relationship, he has continued over and over again put video games over her. And the only reason he just asked to marry her now was so she can go on a gaming tour, Linka hated video games. Living with ten brothers was like living with all those gamers Pat hangs with and competes against, and the house always smelled like pizza and farts.

But Pat was much worst, he makes everything about video games and hardly ever shows and seriousness to his relationship with the sole daughter of the Loud House. Ocasssional kisses and make-up cards was not gonna cut it this time, it was apparent to her that Pat loves video games more than he will ever love her.

Come morning she is going striaght to their shared apartment and getting all of her things, she was gonna live with her parents and help them raise her other younger brothers. But as Linka stomped away with fury from the spot she had painfully dumped the wet man known as Pat, Pat just had a dull look in his eyes as he watched her shrinking form leave his vision.

"Linka Loud, I am going on that tour. And I am gonna take you with me all the way to the top of the gaming world, even if I have to manipulate the rules. Because this is my game." He said as he stood up in the pouring rain, lightning stuck in the distance as his eyes were shrouded in darkness, "I make the rules, and what I say goes. And I say, You. Are. MY! Bitch!" he darkly chuckled.

-tomorrow-

 _'Patrick Oswaldo Willows,_

 _Let me make this clear, I am only coming over to pick up my stuff. The second I exit that door of yours, I do NOT want to see or even hear your name for as long as we both shall live._

 _Enjoy your precious video games,_

 _Your permanent EX-girlfirend Linka'_

She read the text over and over in her mind, Linka was at an all time high on rage as she had used her ex's government name. After she gets all of her stuff, she is letting her family know that her and Pat are as done as disco. It was dead in the night when she arrived at the apartment she used to share with the former man of her dreams, the place was pitch black and the windows were painted black leaving no light anywhere.

"Uh what is going on? Pat? Are you here? Look I'm sorry but, this just how it has to be!" Linka called out in the darkness.

 **CRASH**

She jumped when she heard a vase shatter in the floor, "If you're trying to scare me, good luck with that. I've seen my pop-pop naked, nothing scares me anymore!" she snarked annoyed at the display, "Now turn on the lights!"

 _"Yes, princess."_

"Huh?" suddenly she was blinded when she got hit with like thirty camera flashes, the giant flash in the dark room had rendered her completly blind.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH, can't see! CAN'T SEE!" she screamed as she fumbled around the room looking for support while her eyes were incapacitated.

Just then she felt a hand, "Pat, is that you?" she asked as she felt she was being dragged. "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!"

 _"Don't bother, we're on the second to top floor, no one can hear you scream."_

"Who are you?"

 _"You should know."_

Linka was confused as she was tossed roughly onto what felt like a soft bed, her visions slowly coming too as she could barely make out the figure in her still blurry vision. She squinted her eyes as she tried to make out her captor.

"Pat?"

She looked around, her vision clearing up as she made out the formerly gaming style room was now what look like from a tortue chamber. "What is this? What happen to your room?"

"This is the most secluded room in this apartment, with the walls several times thicker than what your house has. Seriously, there is no privacy anywhere in that crumbling pile of junk."

"Pat, look it's over." she reminded him, but he just roughly pushed her down onto the bed as he crawled slowly on top of her.

"This game, is never over."

She gulped as she can hear the grave and almost demonic tone in her ex's voice and how his loving and caring eyes now held a darker emotion. "I didn't even start to play."

Linka sweated nervously, what did she unleashed on her herself? "P-p-p-p-p Pat? Are you okay?"

He just stared into her scared and terrified eyes, "I am quite well, not as much since the events of yesterday. Linka, you may think that I all I care about is games. But there is a place in my heart for you, why can't you accept me?"

"Pat," she thought she could try to reason with him, and be a little more gentle "It's not like a hate your passion for video games, there's just more that I want to do with my life than just watch you mash buttons and trade swears with people who have no social life."

"So you think I'M a social loser?" he remarked.

"I-i-i- I didn't say that!" she defended.

"But you did."

"W-what are you gonna do to me?"

Pat just darkly chuckled as he swiftly ripped of Linka's orange blouse, denim skirt, and matching orange bra and panties. Leaving her as stark as the day she was born, and bringing a frightened blush on her shivering cheeks. She had a really bad feeling about this, as the dim lighting showed her that he was as naked as her. And his member was dangerously close to her snare.

"Please don't do this!" she begged, she did not want to have her first time being raped by her now crazy ex boyfriend.

"Hmmmm, okay." Pat said as he got of her. "For a price."

"Huh?"

 _"Choose your fighter!"_

She heard as he turned on a TV with a fighter selection screen from one of the fighting games she saw her brothers play growing up, she figured he was gonna have her play for her freedom.

"I'm gonna give you a chance Linka, if you can beat me in three perfect fights. Then I will let you go, and I'll stay out of your life forever." he told her.

"Really?" she questioned, he calmly nodded. "But what if, I don't?" she fearfully asked.

Pat just smirked at the shaking girl, he darkly chuckled "Just don't lose, and you won't have to know."

Linka took a moment to think about this, Pat was not being the typical kidnapper she has seen in many movies. He was actually giving her a chance to earn her freedom. In a round of video games, which he knew she is not as skilled at. And he was considered a god in the field. She knew the odds of getting three perfects against him was a far-fetched fantasy. But if that's what it took to get this nut job away from her, then she would have to take that chance.

"Fine then." he laughed as he handed her a controller.

"Wrong choice."

-2 games later-

Linka was sure that Pat was messing with her, she thought he was mocking her.

Linka had gotten two perfects on her, and he hadn't dealt a single bit of damage on her. She choose Akuma while he took Dan Hibiki? She never played Street Fighter before, but even she knew Dan was the worst fighter in the genre. So she wanted to deal as much damage as she can to Pat so she can escape, but something didn't seem right during their play.

During the whole time, he had just stared at her with this knowing smirk and attempted to cop a feel of her exposed boobs. During the second game while she sat at the edge of the bed facing the TV, Pat just got behind her and started groping her. Though she was furious that he was violating her, she didn't let that keep her from winning. She thought she'd let him have it before she left for good, but she knew that something was off in the way he smiled as he rubbed a hand on her pussy.

"I hope you enjoyed this, because I'm about to win." Linka snootily said as she rapidly pressed button after button, progressively dropping Pat's character's health to zero. Just one more attack and she was home free. "Any last words?"

Pat just chuckled as held his controller in his hands around her waist.

"Up, down, square, x, circle, left, right, triangle, x!" he pressed each button with flawless precision and fast succession. And what she saw on the screen shocked her to no end.

Pat's character Dan went dark as he quickly and swiftly punched and kicked Akuma in a blind fast combo and finished off with what her brother's call 'the raging demon', where Dan had leaped to Akuma. And the screen then went dark and she could hear the screams of her character as hits were thrown. And when it came back, she saw Dan standing tall over a dead Akuma's corpse. And her health bar was completely empty.

 _ **"Automatic win!"**_

"WHAT?!" she freaked as she shot up in shock and fear.

She was then roughly grabbed from behind by Pat, who whispered in her ear "I win, you lost the bet. And to the victor goes the spoils."

Before she can questioned it, she was harshly slammed onto the ground. Her round ass high in the air, and before she can even peep, she felt his hard boner slammed into her.

Cue to the outside, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~" now she knew what happened when she lost, she screamed and writhed in agony as Pat had started pounding at her like pizza dough. Her first time was an agonizing rape from her formerly loving boyfriend turned kidnapper, he just continued pounding her pussy as he had a dark grin and held her hands behind her back.

She cried as he brought one hand up and slammed down hard on her ass, bringing out a help from the writhing white haired woman. He then repeated this spanking motion with each slap with more force than the last, same with his thrusting. Pat burying his dick into the deepest parts of her snare, roughly marking her as his. And his slaps leaving red prints on her cheeks, overlapping them so that her bum was bright red and stinging.

"STOP! STOP! OW! NO! NO! AH! AH!" she repeated with each thrust into her, Pat then roughly groped her chest after he finished making her ass redder than the inside of a watermelon. Her soft mounds felt like goo in his cold and unforgiving hands.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" she screamed as he just kept quickening the pace, Pat hasn't muttered a single sound. But deep inside he knew what he was doing, and he loved it. He loved dominating her like this, having this much power over her, he thought she looked cute as a submissive bitch. Pat decided he was gonna start paying more attention to her, in a way. But she didn't seem to like this kind of attention.

She screamed as his load blew into her like a fire hose and filled her to the brink, she felt like a bloated turkey from that one release alone. She gasped as he finally exited her and she collapsed onto the floor. Pat carefully scooping up the broken and defeated Linka before setting her on the bed and lying next to her.

"How could this happen?" she softly uttered.

"Cheat codes. I implemented one that gives me an auto victory when done in a certain pattern in a certain condition, not even the developers knows about it." he explained softly as he rubbed his hand in her ruffled up white hair.

She glared into his eyes, "You... set me up."

"I had to Linka, it was the only way. Now as my prize, you and your hand!" he demanded as he held up the ring he had the previous night.

She groaned in defeat as she weakly brought her hand up, Pat gently sliding the ring on her finger. He looked deep into her eyes, no longer loving, but of cold blank nothingness. "Tell anyone about the events of tonight, or of any night in the future."

He held a small knife close to her throat, "This Assassins'' Creed style blade, will bathe in the blood of all of those you love. Especially that dog, Ronaldo Andrade Mallan Luis Santiago."

Gulp! "Yes, sir." she squeaked in fear.

"Good," he tossed the knife to the wall, where it went through a picture of the former Latino crush of Linka's. "Now sleep tight my beloved, because you'll be in for one hell of a time." he softly uttered to her as he kissed her forehead and turned off the TV, and fell a sleep with Linka a prisoner of his loving arms turned cold chains.

Linka didn't get any good sleep that night, and what was to be the beginning of a long and dark road for her as Pat's slave. One where there was seemingly no light at the end of the tunnel.

Until that night,

-The night before the wedding-

Pat had came to check on her before going 'Z' catching before the wedding. But was surprised to see the door to her and Claudia's room wide open, he saw that the unsuspecting bride's maid was in her bed. But Linka was...

"Gone. This won't stand." he looked towards the sleeping Claudia. He then growled lowly.

"I will find you, Linka. I will track you down, and break you to the point of no repair."

 _"What?"_

Pat turned around to see a face he remembered as one of the guys her brothers tried to set her up with for the Sadie Hawkins years ago: Elegy. Who looked like an older mix of Haiku and Silas from the show. "Claudia forgot her noise machine, and her midnight medicine. But what's this about Linka?"

"Uhhh?"

"Yeah, that's what I want to know too." Claudia said as she woke up from the racket.

Pat just looked down, "Well, it was fun while it lasted." he chuckled as the screen faded to black. Sounds of a beat down can be heard, then came a dark and evil laugh.

 _ **"I will find you Linka, their blood on your hands!**_

 **Leave a fav, follow, and review. Next time we see Linka and a face of her past.**


	4. Recovering Lost Emotions

**Okay, here's chapter 4 of my 63 Loud House story. Lets see how Linka's been doing after escaping from a life of cruelty. If you like this story, check some of my other works.**

'NO! NO! NO!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Linka screamed from the next nightmare of her bastard fiancé, she groaned as she held her aching head. She then looked around to see she was in some kind of tent with a blanket over her, from what she recalled last night she had ran off into the woods in attempt to get away from Pat. She didn't care if she would die, in fact after what she's been through she would gladly take it, beats a life of abuse from Pat.

Suddenly she heard the zipper to the tent open, she freaked and hid under the blanket "Linka! It's just me." she heard the voice to see the one who found her.

"Ronaldo?" she questioned when she saw the familiar Latino man with a lean build and semi-spiky black hair, he was wearing a white undershirt and jeans, plus hiking boots.

"Thank goodness you're alright, I heard screaming." he said as he sat next to the shaking white haired woman, "I brought you breakfast." he offered a small egg sandwich, she slowly took it and bit a small bit off. And she was starting to like the taste.

"Oh wow, that's actually pretty good." she complimented as she took a bigger bite. Ronaldo smiled as he watched her eat.

"Thanks, I made it myself." He humblebragged.

"Well, I'll say..." she then gulped the rest of it down. "You're an even better cook than my dad, and his 'Lynn'-sagna won him the Nobel Prize in Culinary five years straight!"

"I'll say, my _abuella_ still hasn't forgotten that." he then went serious, "But onto another topic, what are you doing out here in the woods?" she then went wide eyed.

"What are YOU doing in the woods?" she then countered.

"I'm just doing a little camping in the woods near New Orleans, I'm not one for their partying nature and alcohol supply. I saw you and the others celebrating your last day as a single woman." he then gestured to her scared and STILL bare body, "But from your current condition, I have a feeling there wasn't much to celebrate."

She looked down and sighed, "It wasn't much of a celebration for me, can I tell you something?" she then asked.

"But first, do you want something to wear?" he looked away and blushed, Linka got a small glimpse of red on his cheeks and remembered her nudity.

She covered her parts, "Yes please!"

"Okay here, you can have my shirt." he offered removing the garment he had on and handed it to her, she gained a similar shade of red in her cheeks seeing his 8 pack of abs and toned but lean muscles. "It should cover up enough till we can get you real clothes."

"Thanks." she grabbed the shirt from him as he waited outside.

"There, how I do look?" he turned around, and nearly felt all his blood pour from his nose. He thought Linka looked like a goddess in his undershirt, which ended right between the thigh area. He was at least two sizes more than her, so it was great at covering the marks and scars all over her body. Except for the legs. Her long white hair really adds it all up to the perfect woman.

"Ummmm, you-you look uh," he blushed whiel stuttering, "Okay."

She sighed, "It's fine, I've looked better. It's these damn scars." she sat on a fold out chair. He pulled out a similar chair and sat next to her.

"What happened to you?" Ronaldo asked worriedly.

She grimaced and shivered, "Pat happened."

"WHAT?!" he freaked, he thought Pat was a great guy to his childhood crush. "What did he do? I thought you and him were happy?"

"Define happy." she sneered, "He never cared about me, the thing he ever loved was video games. And he only proposed to me so he can take me on this gaming tour he's on." she crossed her arms.

"But you hate video games!"

"That's what I told him! But instead of taking our break up like a man, he...he...…..he...…." she quivered as tears were starting to form, she ended up balling into his chest. Ronaldo patting her in comfort, his strong arms wrapped comfortably around the broken down Linka.

"There, there." he softly said, he then glared off in the distant 'Patrick Willows, if I find you I will take every last game system you have and shove them STRAIGHT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!' he screamed in his thoughts as his grip on her was getting uncomfortably tight.

"Ron... you're choking me." Linka uttered while her face was turning blue.

"Oh sorry." he said as he released her, Linka took a few deep breathes to get her breathing back.

"After that... awful night, I was just... trapped. Trapped in a world of constant rape and abuse, he made me do a video game style boot camp with very strict rules, and if I didn't comply he would either throw something at me or hit me. I felt so alone and hopeless, and I couldn't tell my brothers about anything, or Pat would have killed them." she explained through sad and scarred eyes, "I had ran all out of tears, I had ran all out of hope the closer we got to the wedding day today." she sniffled. Ronaldo pulling her head into his shoulder, he patted her shaking form.

He sighed, "Linka?"

"Yes Ron?"

He took a deep breath, "I know this hard for you considering what has happened to you, but if you want you can... stay with me? I'll keep you safe from that asshole, a girl like you deserves much better than a guy like him."

Linka looked into his eyes with confusion, "Uh, wouldn't I be... you know, I'm sure you have someone waiting for-"

"No actually, I'm not really seeing anyone right now." she gave him a look. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I've honestly had my eye on a certain special lady, but I could never really do anything with her since she was with another guy."

"She must be really special if you were willing to wait." she suggestively winked at him, Ronaldo's face looking more red than a tomato with a sunburn.

"She was and still is." he looked away, "Ever since I met her when I was eleven, even though I would occasionally tease her with sloppy joes down the skirt and garbage lockers, she was still the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on." Linka blushed as she remembered how he use to do all that stuff to her, "Everything about was so alluring, her motherly like caring nature and tough when she needs to be. And her hair laid atop of her like a blanket of fresh snow."

"Ronnie?"

He turned to face her, both with huge blushes and aching passion in their eyes. "Even though I can't stand that name, I kind of like it when it comes from..."

"Me?" she asked.

He simply nodded, "Bingo."

They slowly and methodically leaned in, their foreheads gently touching with lips nearly inches away. Both can feel the other's breath blown into each other's faces, Ronaldo broke the silence.

"Linka," he huskily said, "I have waited, 15. Long years, to do this."

"All this time, I wasted it on a guy who didn't even care about me as much, when I could have been with the dashing gentleman right in front of me." she stated sultrily.

"Shall we?"

"Hell yeah!"

The two puckered up, and just when they were milliliters away from their partner...

 _ **(ring) Who's phone is ringing, MINE. MINE.**_

 _ **Who's phone is ringing, MINE! MINE!**_

The two groaned as their moment was ruined when Ronaldo's phone went off, he pulled out his phone and answered the call he was getting. He saw Linka giving him a questionable look at the ring tone he chose, "What?! It's catchy, and from my favorite hidden camera prank show!" he defened, Linka rolled her eyes. He brought the phone up to his ear, "What is it? I'm in the middle of something!"

 _"RONNIE HELP!"_

He held his phone back when he heard his sister screaming from the other end, "Bebe, what's going on?" Linka was feeling worried too.

 _"It's Pat, he's gone insane! He's got Linka's brothers and their spouses held captive!"_

"WHAT!"

 _"You have to save us, who knows what kind of unspeakable horrors he has planned for- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh~"_

"BEBE!" the two freaked, they heard chuckling from the other end and instantly knew who that was. "PAT!"

 _"Linka Loud, if you wish to see your brothers again? Well then you and your boyfriend 'Ronnie' will have to come to your brother's laboratory along the Appalachian Mountains in the next 72 hours, where not only will you will be forced to marry me while I'm destroying what little mental stability you have, but I will also get rid of that taco eating piece of shit permanently! If you can make it there in one piece. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pat, out!"_

And with that he hung up, leaving a fuming Ronaldo and a heartbroken Linka.

 **Stay tuned for the next installment of What She Wants: Life of Linka Loud!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy with some fics for this show OK KO: Let's be Heroes. If you have time please go check out those fics, and be sure to hit a fav and/or follow to catch up on all of my latest posts. But right now, let's get to the 63 version of one of my most controversial fics.**

'Why? Why can't he just leave me alone?!'

Linka just didn't know what to do anymore, Pat has gone way too far this time. The beatings, the strict gaming training, the sheering pain he's caused to her physically, mentally, spiritually, and most of all sexually. Everything that he has done for months which left her completely drained of hope of escaping that bastard, she thought it was gone. But nope, he not only got her brothers and their spouses involved but who knows what he's doing to them as we speak.

Right now she was just crying to herself in the passenger seat of a red pick-up truck, since she and Ronaldo got that call he packed everything up and went straight for the coordinates Pat sent them. Right now they were coasting along the inlands through some cow-fields. She looked up to see her Latino crush focusing on the road with an unreadable expression, "Hey uh, Ronnie?"

"Yeah Link?"

Linka was racking her brain trying to think of what to say, hard to find small talk when you and the boy you secretly loved all those years were on a mission to save your loved ones from a deranged gamer villain. "...Well, …. sorry about Bebe. This is all my fault." she softly cried into her hands, she then felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She saw Ronaldo with a content look on his face while he kept his gaze on the road ahead of them, but he can still see her in the corner of his eyes.

"It's not your fault Linka, it's mine." she gave him an eyebrow raise in response. "Ever since you kissed me that day outside your house, I felt something I never experienced before. Something I never want to forget, something I was too scared to act on. Next thing I know you were all over Gamezilla up through college, if I had known he would be this crazy I probably could have done something about it."

"How could either of us have known if Pat would make me a prisoner in a beyond abusive relationship?" Linka questioned him, he hummed in thought.

"I guess you're right, I don't know how this could have come up. When I first saw him I thought he was a cool dude who likes games, but now I see that he's an overbearing virtual entertainment-addict who puts his games over the ones he's suppose to love!" he sneered while clutching the wheel till his knuckles turned white.

Linka looked down at the shirt Ronaldo gave her, which was right now her only option of clothing, she thought to her past romances with boys. Or attempts at romance at least, other than Pat she had a two week run with a boy named Christopher after that 5th grade video contest. But, they broke up after fighting over where to have dinner. Later in life she and her friends were in a dispute over this new kid at their school named Stello (Genderbent Stella, short for Stellonio), it almost cost them their friendship and turns out he wasn't looking for a girlfriend at the time. So they decided to remain friends with the boy and promise o never let that happen to them again.

'Among a vast ocean of boy versions of Loud House Lincoln Ship-Girls, Ronaldo was always above the rest.' she thought with a blush as she looked up too see his muscled tan bod glistening in the sun as he drove along the country-side roads. 'He's just different, he's rugged and tough but has a soft center. (Sigh) Ever since he first dumped soup on me, I was totally enamored. The times I spent with him were the best moments of my life, if only my brothers weren't so hateful to him. I was never really happy with Pat to begin with. Even though he messed with me when we were kids, Ronnie and I will always have a strong bond. If only I can take all those years with Pat back, and spend them with the man behind that wheel. With his raven black hair dancing in the wind, and his chiseled caramel colored skin, his huge biceps, that cute little annoyed look in his eyes. _Ooooh~_ '

Ronaldo looked over momentarily to see his passenger staring at him, "Um Linka? Why are you..."

Linka snapped out of her trance and looked the other way with a blush on her face, "Uh noting, nothing at all! Just a little... peachy is all."

"Oh, I guess we may have to stop to get you some actual clothes." he figured after turning his attention back on driving, he inconspicuously caught a glimpse of her still bare lower half with her legs crossed over the other. He tried _so very hard_ not to get an erection, no pun intended. This was no time for funny business her family is in danger, but a half-naked girl in his car, especially one he has been longing for so long.

'NO, I can't think that right now! She needs help saving her family, just got to ignore her silky white hair and her beautifully flawless skin. That blemish free face and those crystal clear ocean blue eyes I can just drown in, her long tan legs, her sweet and caring personality. I was a fool to let her go, why couldn't I have made even a single tiny move? If I wasn't so scared of losing my first real friend she wouldn't have been hurt from that damn Pat, and we wouldn't be here driving to her brother's remote facility that was taken over by a sadistic ex-fiancé! Pat you will PAY FOR TREATING HER LIKE TOY!

Linka, you deserve better than that shit-stain. You deserve someone who will treat you like a queen, someone like..'

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

"What the?" Ronaldo was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard gunfire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE AFTER ME!" Linka screamed as she ducked from incoming bullets from the back window.

Ronaldo looked in the rear-view mirror to see they had some company, four pick-up trucks and five motorcycles worth of guys with guns. "I assume these guys are with Pat?"

 _"Attention Ronaldo Santiago, you have something that belongs to our boss! Pull over and surrender the girl, and nobody get's hurt!"_ One of them announced in a mega-phone as he stuck his head out the window.

Linka went wide eyed, "THEY ARE AFTER ME!"

"Not on my watch!" Ronaldo stated as he unbuckled himself and opened up the car window.

"What are you doing?!" she questioned as she witnessed him pull out a M4 pistol.

"Something really cool, or something really stupid. Leaning towards stupid, take the wheel!" he instructed before climbing on top of the roof of the car, Linka screamed as she frantically tried to keep the steering wheel steady.

Ronaldo stood atop of the tailgate of the truck, he looked back to Linka who had just gotten into the driver seat. "Whatever happens Link, don't stop!"

She sighed, "Be careful, you're all I have left!"

He turned to face the gang behind them, many of them had their guns pointed at him. "Time to go Nathan Drake on their asses." he said before jumping from his position to the truck right in front of him, where he was surrounded by four goons. One came at him with a punch, but he blocked the right hand and countered with a back elbow and a judo throw below him. One dark skinned guy ran at him, but Ronaldo sidestepped him and tossed him into a white guy sending them both overboard. Ronaldo gave the last guy a kick in the gut and lifted him up for a powerbomb, which he gave him on the side of the truck snapping his spine in half. He then ducked under heavy gunfire, Linka watched with baited breathe.

He watched as bullets flew over him, with the winding blowing in his hair he stuck his armed hand out and precisely shot the tires of all five motorcycles causing all of them to crash. He then shot the guy in the driver seat before jumping to a different vehicle, he leaped just before the truck swerved off the road and into a cactus which caused the vehicle to explode.

Ronaldo then carjacked one of the remaining vehicles and tossed the poor sap out the window, he then rammed the truck into another which caused it to veer off right and flip over.

Linka was watching all this from the various mirrors as she kept the car moving, her eyes never left Ronaldo's muscular, tan, sweaty body. The way the sweat glistens off the sunlight, making him look like a vampire from Twilight. Those were times I would like to forget, "Oh, Ronnie." she sighed with hearts in her eyes. She was pulled from her thoughts she heard a buzzing sound coming from the roof of the car, she went wide eyed as she saw a couple of burly looking thugs cut a hole into the truck.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." A hefty looking white man with a brown mullet said with a creepy smile. She recognized them as those crooks from that Halloween they stole everyone's candy and nearly destroyed her brother Lars' haunted corn maze dream: Hawk and Hank. She yelp when she felt big meaty hands grabbing her by the hair and up on the roof of the truck.

"Boss promised us big money for this job, and bonus if she's broken enough for him." he said before his associate ripped the undershirt off her thus exposing her naked and scarred up body to the cold wind, Hawk then threw her down onto the back of the truck before he and his friend gravely chuckled and dropped down beside her with vicious grins on their faces.

Linka shivered the dark skinned thug held her in place and clamped her mouth shut, her eyes were ridden in fear as he saw the out of style hairdo guy fiddling with his belt, "I am so gonna enjoy thi-"

 **BANG**

She flinched as she saw the guy fall limp to the ground with his pants slightly undone and a bullet wound in his left eye, she then felt the grip on her loosen as the other guy collapsed to the side as he was gushing blood from the back of his head.

She sighed in relief as she stood up and saw Ronaldo standing there with his gun smoking at the tip, he then twirled it and blew out the smoke. "Never, touch a woman."

Linka jumped on him with her arms wrapped around him in a hug, "Oh thank you Ronnie, you saved me!" she cried as Ronaldo blushed furiously, he can feel bare bosoms pressed against his chest. Their nipples connecting perfectly, now he was painfully trying not to get- oop, too late. Linka went wide-eyed as she felt something poke her snatch as she remembered she was now naked, "GAH, DON'T LOOK!" she released him and covered her girl parts, Ronaldo quickly turned around and held his hands over his groin that was creating a rather big bulge in his jeans.

He then realized, "Wait, who's driving this-" he was stopped when they crashed into the side of a cliff, the impact sending Linka right into Ronaldo which caused them to fall on top of watch other.

The next thing either of them know was that Linka was on top of Ronaldo, with her lips connecting to his. The two blushed as neither of them moved, both scared of what to do next and the soft touch of the other's lips on theirs.

The two then broke the kiss of and just stared at each other for a ten seconds with unreadable expressions before getting off of the truck, they kept staring when they reached the ground.

"So..."

"...So...…"

"So... you were pretty cool against all those goons." Linka lightly complemented.

"Thanks, I just did what came to my mind when a pretty girl was in trouble." he replied.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked with a hint of glee.

"What? Um uh... I was just making a point!" he fumbled with his response.

"So you don't think I'm pretty?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes- wait NO, uh I mean uuuuuuuhhhhh," he was like a deer in headlights fumbling to find the right response to this, he then looked to their crashed ride. "Well, at least the truck is still in one piece."

Until the engine sparked from being crushed on impact and caused an explosion, luckily Linka was out of the blast range but Ronnie wasn't so lucky.

"It exploded, what is this a Michael Bay film?" she questioned as the smoke cleared up with an ash covered Ronaldo.

"Spoke too soon." he said as everything on him from the waist down disintegrated, leaving him as buck naked as the girl in front of him. Linka looked down and was slack-jawed when she saw his dick which was 10 inches in length at full hardness, her blush reached ear to ear as felt a little moist down below.

Ronaldo couldn't help but smirk at her reaction, he then posed for her and winked "Like what you see?"

She looked to the side and moved a strand of hair behind her ear, "Maybe, what about you?" she said striking her own pose, giving a little oomph with her breasts and ass. Ronaldo blushed as well and chuckled.

"Maybe."

The two just stood there, nervously enjoying the other's natural beauty. But, then reality set in on them. "So what do we do now? We have two days to reach the lab in Maine, and we haven't even left Louisiana yet!" Linka exasperated.

Ronaldo shrugged, he had no idea what to do now. "I don't know. Our ride is toast, all my weapons are destroyed, we're out of food, and were buck naked in the blazing desert."

"Well we have to do something!" she stated while the two sat down on a nearby rock.

"What do you want me to do? I'm the male version of the tomboy supporting character that is one of the most shipped non-Loudcest girls in the fandom, not a miracle worker. Not like someone is gonna stop by in a purple van with a picture of a wizard shooting lighting out of his fingers riding a unicorn sneezing rainbows! The chances of that happening our like one in a billion!" just then they heard a horn honking and the two saw the vehicle the Latino nudist just described pull up, the driver of which surprised Linka.

"Stello?"

"Hey guys," Stello, who looked like an adult male version of his female counterpart, greeted them. "Heard you guys were on a mission to save your families from Pat, thought you could use some assistance."

"How did you find out about that?" Ronaldo questioned.

"I'll explain later, just hop in before someone else sees you guys nude." Stello replied.

"Fair enough." Ronaldo said as he and Linka entered the van.

"Thanks, Stello. I owe you one." Linka thanked her ex-boyfriend.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched from a sky high drone which was broadcasting their escapades.

(Meanwhile)

Pat just sat on a throne with a tablet in hand watching his two enemies, "Oh Linka and Ronnie, you can round up all the allies you want. But, in the end it will only delay the inevitable. But in the meantime," he put the tablet down and looked with a dark smirk "how about we make this story more exciting?" he laughed maniacally as the camera zoomed on him.

"Get that damn camera out of my face!" he growled as he shoved the camera away as it faded to black.


	6. Pat's Prisoners

_Game over_

 _Linka stared fearfull at the sight of a Italian female plumber falling into a black hole, 'Oh no, not again!' she looked back at the disappointed look on Pat's face. He shook his head with a frown as he walked toward her, she gulped while seeing the nine inch torture machine he has used to destroy her. And she knew that she was in for a rough punishment for her performance._

 _"Sixth time in a row on the first part of the level, honestly it's like you want to be punished." Pat chastised the trembling white haired nude._

 _"I told you, I've never been good at video games." Linka pleaded._

 _"You can't keep using that excuse, yo know it makes me angrier the more you say it!" he growled._

 _"But-"_

 ** _POW_**

 _She rubbed the cheek she felt his fist collide with, she assumed the position leaning over the foot of the bed with her ass facing towards him. "Just please be, gent-"_

 ** _POW_**

 _"GREAT BALLS OF FIRE THAT HURTS!"_

 _She looked to Pat who was swinging a golf driver, "The longer this goes, the harder it's gonna be."_

 _"Isn't this a little excessive?" her answer was another painful swing at her bare bum, her screams filled the room. But Pat had sound proofed his entire apartment so no one can hear her. Her cheeks already turning purple from the two shots to the butt, she was probably not gonna sit well tonight._

 _"Questions, make me more angry." he picked her up and slammed her back on the bed, she clenched her eyes shut as her bruised buns burned in agony on the hard stool that was in front of the bed facing the TV. He shoved the remote back into her hands._

 _"Now, you will finish this level with perfect health and find all the hidden power stars. Or else!" She gulped and nodded as she started up her seventh run at Hyper Maria Od_ yssey. _She squeaked when she felt his arms wrapped around her and squeeze her breast roughly with one hand, and the other he jammed into her ripped and abused vagina "Can't make it too easy for yah, hehehe."_

 _She just cried as her character started running again._

 _….._

 _Linka panted heavily as she stared at the screen of an updated Dance Dance Evolution game, her naked body drenched in sweat as the lights from the console glistened off her. Her legs felt like jelly and her feet were aching, like she was walking on hot coals. Pat had her play every song on the arcade game, and play until she had gotten perfect on every last one of them. Any time she would miss a step or get a great or lower, she would be made to start over. She was at it for 23 hours with only one break to eat and go to the bathroom._

 _She turned around to see an equally nude Pat leaning against the wall twirling a gun in his hand, around she nearly got tired or slow he would shoot a bullet at her feet. The resulting bang would send one or two new bursts of energy through her body, like they say, fear is nature's monster energy drink. Except without the sugar rush and death. Pat saw her pleading face, then turned to see the word 'perfect performance' on the screen. "Well, it took you a lot longer, and more warning bullets" he gestured to the many capsules that littered the floor. "But, I can say you're done with this assignment."_

 _Linka sighed in relief that it was over._

 _"I'll go whip up dinner, head on over to the table." he said as he left the room still twirling the gun._

 _Linka took one step and plopped to the gorund, "Woah, legs are asleep, falling down!"_

 _…._

 ** _You Lose_**

 _Linka had tears as she died in an online medieval roll playing game again, and she watched as enemies scavenged what was left of her kingdom and army. These games were the worse for her, too many other people playing at once after what she's after. But that's not the only thing bothering her, Pat was making it super difficult to focus._

 _She was one her hands and knees with a lap top in front of her with the game, and behind her was her prison warden Pat who was raping her viciously. His dick feeling like it was drilling into her core and there was blood all over the sheets they were on, he said he wasn't gonna stop until she found the ring of Hunstrdamber and defeat the evil Flimbog the Fiend, she had no idea what either of those were._

 _She turned her head to face him, "Can you please stop that?" she begged, "I'm starting to think you're messing me up on purpose!"_

 _Pat gave her a cheeky grin, "Probably, probably not. As for the stopping, let me think." He rubbed his finger on his chin in a mock thinking motion while groping her with his other hand, one second later "Done, NEVER!" he shouted while pounding harder into her and slapping his hand across her rear._

 _"MEEP!" she squeaked as her character respawn._

 _"Now get back to work, I can do this all. Night. Long." he said with each thrust more rough than the last, Linka wanted to cry but she was all out of tears._

 _…_

"The...horror...….the...horror..."

Loki let out watching his little sister getting raped by Pat while being put through video game training, he and his brothers were all watching every horrible thing Pat has done to Linka with their eyelids duck-taped open and bounded to theater chairs. Lars even had his bangs pulled back so he can fully see with his eyes, which were a shade of red. Leon was crying profusely at seeing his big sister getting terribly abused, the older brothers were struggling to free themselves from their metal binds.

"Hello brothers!" They heard that damn Pat smugly greet as he step in front of them so they can see him and his joker like grin. "I see you guys are enjoying the little marathon I set up for you, all the times Linka was at her most adorable. And when she get's here, we can make more memories. But don't worry, they'll be even worse."

"YOU BASTARD!" Lynn screamed as he shook more in his seat, "When I get out of this, you are gonna wish you never met the Louds!"

Pat look uncarring from the threat, "I highly doubt your in any position to be threatening, Jr. And besides, like you people are any better?"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?"

"Oh you all know exactly what I mean. One boy vs. ten girls hardly seems fair, and the boy always pays for it. It's no different when it's the other way around, what I've done to Linka is no match for the 21 years she had to deal with you ten cavemen."

"FUCK YOU STRAIGHT UP THE ASS!" Loki replied.

"Yeah, we love Linka more than anything. We would never harm a single hair on out little princess!" Loni said.

Pat just chuckled, "Then tell me, how do you explain all you past sins towards Linka?" the Louds looked confused at the question, "Oh don't tell me you forgot, your the male versions of the Loud family. Whatever misdeeds those sluts did, you did as well to your sister. For instance, when you guys either had to go to the beach or Dairyland for vacation. Linka was the deciding vote, and how did you persuade her?"

"Well-"

"Sand in the bikini, made her hurl, and Levi. Didn't you give her a highly toxic cream that can do permanent damage to her skin?" Pat questioned.

"NO!... did I?" he thought back on that.

"And Lane." the comedian tensed at being called on, "You think of yourself as quite the funny guy, and you pull of elaborate pranks that can go more than a little too far. Spring-loaded cushions, allergy pie pit, filthy laundry intended for a baby? Using doubles to ruin your family's lives? Should I continue, or do you already feel like a monster?" Lane looked ashamed of the pranks he pulled on his siblings, and he admits he has gone overboard. Like all the time.

"What about the day Loki and Loni were fighting over a tuxedo, and the 'brother fight protocol'?" Pat questioned with 'air quotes', "All that did was prevent Linka from doing anything, and it caused all of you to fight. But when Linka came back to fix all your problems, Levi said she did it by leaving? Do you have any idea how that sounds like she's a burden to you boys?!" he laughed at the downtrodden looks from his prisoners, they realized that dumb protocol was both stupid and an inconvenience for their sister.

Lynn shook his head and defiantly stated, "You think you can break us by trying to guilt trip us, better luck next life!"

Pat just laughed like a wild hyena, "Luck! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~" he continued laughing like an insane person as the boys watched on with uncomfortable looks, Lynn gaining a look of frightened realization.

"Uh oh."

"Luck! That's the final key!" Pat said as he calmed down, he then went up to Lynn. "You Lynn Loud Jr, are probably the absolute worst brother of them all. The most hated, densest, egotistic, most self-absorbed brother on the entire show! You actually do the most harm to Linka out of all of your brothers! The beatings, the flying balls to the head, the Dutch ovens, and the mother of all Lincoln-abused episodes ever created: No Such Luck!"

GASP

"Like what happened on TV, you Lynn oh so desperately wanted Linka to come to your softball game. But, her schedule was packed with your other brother's activities. And you thought it would be a good idea to threaten her with bat, while she was on the top of the staircase." Lynn can hear the growls from his brothers. "After you dragged her to your game, the outcome of your sporting contest was not what you thought it would be. The great Lynnsanity, lost. 'Boo hoo, I lost and I don't know what to do about it. Wah wah wah!'" he mocked with a spot on impression of Lynn.

"Instead of taking your defeat like a man, you acted like a spoiled rotten baby and blamed it on you own sister that was only there because you threatened her! How backwards can that be? You even went as far to say she was bad luck, and you told the others that too. And the worse part is, you guys believed him without a shadow of a doubt. Just like you believed Linka clogged the toilet that one time without having any evidence or eye witness accounts to back up your claims, just like what happened when Phoenix Wright was blamed for stealing lunch money without any evidence it was him at all." They didn't get the reference, but they recalled what happened that one time with the toilet and Linka wanted to go to a convention.

"Guys, he's right. Linka was innocent in that clog." the brothers looked at Lars confused, "The truth is, I clogged the toilet. I'm the one who that Princess Pony book belongs too, not Linka." They looked flabbergasted, Pat just rolled his eyes.

"After ten years, you finally confessed to your crimes. Back to the luck thing, you guys banned her from all of your activities because you all thought she was bad luck. Including you Levi, your a scientist with a PHD and a Harvard graduate at age 4 at the time and you believed he was bad luck without a doubt. Science is about facts and logic, luck and superstitions goes against everything science is about!"

Levi looked down, "I am so ashamed."

"You all should be ashamed. Because just when the fans think it couldn't get any worse, the cowards that are your parents barred her from everything your family does including a beach trip. They then kicked her out of the house, BTW the eviction of a minor under is a serious crime."

"But Linka's never dugged rocks." Loni replied.

"He means, someone under the age of 13." Loki explained to the dumb one. "Linka at the time was 11."

"Yeah, and what did you guys do? Nothing! Nada! Zip! Zilch! You just cheered and celebrated with your parents while your sister was at the mercy of the outside world, where any number of wild animals or pedophiles or serial killers could maul her, killer, rape her, or all three at the same time. And you guys wouldn't have given a shit, because you were too concerned with your stupid and sexist superstition."

The Louds then cracked under all the guilt, they've regretted that shit everyday since then. After Pat unlocked their restraints and removed their tape, they instantly cried. They have been horrible monsters to their own sister without even realizing it, now they have to live with the consequences.

"You guys are even worse than I ever was, your her family. Yet you hardly act like it."

Loki just looked to him with tears, "What are you gonna do to her?"

"I think you should be worried, about what you're gonna do." he pulled out a controller, he pushed a button which caused tranq darts to shoot at the Louds' necks which caused them to pass out. A few minions of his came in.

"Take them to their assigned challenge rooms, I have a bitch to track."


	7. Chapter 7

Things were looking pretty fine for Linka and Ronaldo, after getting ambushed by some hired thugs coming to bring Linka to her violent ex-fiancé Pat. They were met with a surprise visit from one of Linka's ex-crushes Stello, who she hasn't seen in years after the first year of her and Pat's relationship. And has time past by, she and Ronaldo learned that he's part of the government stationed in Royal Woods. Perks come with the nifty souped up van with a multitude of gadgets and a laser gun, perfect because they ran into some drones that were following them.

After that Stello brought them to the top of a high hill in the middle of the woods, Linka and Ronaldo looked out the window in confusion. "Hey, what gives? You said you had a state-of-the-art hideout!"

"Are we lost?" Ronaldo added.

Stello blinked, "Oops, forgot about the cloaking device." he pressed a button.

Now standing there was an enormous mansion, Linka and Ronaldo went starry eyed at the sight as Stello pulled into the gate as he reactivated the cloaking system. When they walked inside, they thought they were dreaming. The place was huge, with three floors, Greek style interior, lots of portraits and paintings, and so much more.

"Holy guacamole." Ronaldo said.

"THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!" Linka yelled.

Stello chuckled at the reaction to the white haired woman, "Yeah, the my contact put a lot of money into this. You guys go on ahead and explore, I gotta make call the boss and tell her you guys are okay." he said walking off to one of the side doors, until he was stopped by our protagonists.

"Wait before you go, you have to tell us who your contact is. I want to meet the lucky lady that you speak so highly of." she teasingly said as Stello blushed at that comment. Ronaldo wasn't much help.

"Dude, if she's hot. Let me plan the wedding."

Stello shrugged their hands off him before opening a door, "Why don't you two head up to your room. Third floor, west wing, fourth door on the right. There's some fresh clothes in the closet for both of you, unless you guys want to have a make-out session with each other." he slyly told them, making them remember they were still naked. They then covered up their modesty with beet red faces.

"He's not wrong."

Later, the two were in the room Stello told them about. Which was had a queen size bed, two dressers, and a walk in closet with two sets of wardrobes. Currently the two naked 'maybe-maybe not' lovers were looking through their collection of clothes, Ronaldo stopped at a dark purple hoodie and jeans. "Hey uh, Linka?"

"Yes, Ron?" she replied while stopping on an orange blouse and blue skirt.

"...….."

"...….."

The two were dead silent right now, it was kind of awkward. Neither of them knew what to say, nor if they can say anything right now. Learning that your crush's ex-fiancé has kidnapped her family and is probably torturing them while you and said crush were driven naked for twelve miles doesn't exactly give many good conversation starters. "Um yeah, so..."

"So..."

"... Linka, what am I to you?"

Linka blinked in surprise, "Huh, what do you mean?" the two walked into the room and placed their clothes on a nearby dresser before sitting on the bed.

"Ever since I met you, it's all been on giant roller coaster with twists and turns. I treated you like a punching bag the first couple weeks I knew you, yet you wind up an kissed me. Twice." she blushed at the memories, "But after the Sadie Hawkins Dance and our egg project, we started seeing less and less of each other." he sounded more sad with each word that comes out, Linka couldn't help but frown. "After moving to Great Lakes with my dad and sister, I started thinking to myself. Was it really worth it? Everything I ever loved was in Royal Woods: the skate park, Gus's Games and Grub, my wrestling team. But the thing I left that hurt me the most was...…." he looked away, he then felt a soft hand on his knee. He looked back to see Linka who was nearing tears.

"What was it?"

Ronaldo blushed as he steeled himself and faced her, their eyes locked onto each other. "Linka, the thing I regret everyday of my life after the move, was that I never figured out how... how I really feel... about you." now her face was as red as his. "If only I could have told you, before I lost you." Linka couldn't hold in the waterworks anymore, as she exchanged a smile with the Latin hunk in front of her.

"Oh, Ronnie." she cooed before pressing her lips against his, she wrapped her arms around her neck while he pulled her closer and deepening the kiss. For both of these two, it was a long time coming. After over ten years he finally got to feel her soft and tender lips that perfectly fit with his, like a puzzle piece that was lost from the box but found again. Year after year after year he had to sit idly by as she was tossed around by all those _boys_ that can't treat a lady right for their life, from Stello to Boy Jordon and even Chandler? Blech! But the worst was Pat, who had her right tin the palm of his hand until those warm arms became cold iron bars.

For Linka, she took everything she had when she dated all those other guys in school and tossed them far into the back of her mind. Except Chandler, all two of the memories with him went straight into the furnace. What was she thinking? Now, noting Pat has ever done mattered to her. Because the first time she laid those lips upon Ronaldo's, she knew damn well that HE was the one. Despite his rough and tumble attitude, deep down beats the heart of a lion. She as bout gave up when Pat came along, but reuniting with Ronaldo brought back all the good times and fond memories she had shared with him. And she remembered who her heart really belongs to, and that was the man she started to straddle right here right now.

She wasted no time to insert her tongue into is mouth, their tongues clashed in a long awaited duel for oral supremacy. Though Linka's was a little timid from all the abuse she went though with Pat, but her fears melted away as she explored his mouth with her tongue. Ronaldo decided to make her more appeased by gentle roaming his hands up and down her sides, which she returned by combing her hands through his raven black locks. She immediately noticed a dramatic difference in terms of touch. While Pat was always rough and aggressive whenever he fondled her, where in contrast Ronaldo was gentle and softly caressed her like she was a wounded animal. She softly moaned in his mouth when his hands found her relatively small but perky ass, his soft hands carefully massaged all the pain she had received.

The two broke off the kiss as a trail of saliva connected the two, Linka quickly slurped it up and smiled. Ronaldo returned it with a warm smile of his own, "How was it?"

Linka leaned and whispered into his ear, "Glorious." she then blew in his ear, his eyes widened as he felt her moist tongue flick his ear before she nibbled on his earlobe. He groaned as she sucked on his ear, two ceased when they heard the door open. They turned to see a stoic Stello who didn't seem too bothered by what they were doing, Linka still had Ronaldo's lobe in her mouth.

"I was gonna come in and give you guys some intel I got from Boss, but you two look like you have some catching up to do. So I'll just leave you guys here, there is a weapon's vault right next to the pantry and two communicators on your night stand. I'll be back in about 90 minutes, make sure you clean up when you're done." He said before leaving the two blushing lovers as pale as Linka's brother Lars, "By the way Ronnie, look in the top drawer of the stand on the left side." Stello said before leaving for reals.

Ronaldo gave Linka a confused look before she got off of him so he can get to said stand and opened the top drawer. His eyes went wide and face blushed red with embarrassment and anger. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Asian decedent had already left the premise as he heard the screams, he looked back in his rear view mirror. "He'll thank me later." he said as he was in and out of the gates, but what he didn't know was that his friends were not alone as they all thought.

 _"hehehehe"_

(With Loki)

The eldest of the Louds groaned as he woke up with a creak in his back, "Oh man, what happened?" he looked around to see that he was in some kind of office with a whole bunch of monitors and a panel of a shit load of buttons. There were two doors that sat on his left and right side, and his desk was right in the middle of them. "Where am I? Am I back at that arcade I used to work at?" he then heard a phone ring, he picked up what looked like an office phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Wanna play a game, Loki?"_


	8. Loki's Night at Spunkee's

Loki Loud was never easily afraid, living with nine brothers and dealing with Linka during her 'time of the month' had prepped him for any life threatening situation. Especially the latter when their chocolate stock was shot, he nearly had to get shots. His task from Pat was a simple one, survived an abandoned Spunkee Pidgeon's pizzeria till nine AM. Which sounds easy on paper, except when the security system is marginal at best and the old animatronics turned out to have a free roaming mode at night time. This was basically a real life Five Nights at Freddy's situation, except Loki really is gonna die if they find him.

 _"..and remember Loki, all the animatronics have been set on the highest setting. Meaning that you'll have to be extra vigilant, like keeping an eye on all your siblings. Oh and before I forget, your security system trains power easily. So I'd better conserve your power as long as possible, I'm sure someone who takes up all of their parent's data plan can handle this easy. Good luck."_

Loki sweated and rocked himself in the chair her sat in as he watched the monitors with fear, "Okay Loki, you can do this. You over see ten siblings no problem, you've worked at an arcade before so this should be a piece of cake. Just keeping an eye on four robot animals that roam at night and will definitely kill me if I am to be discovered with a limited power supply...… I am literally a dead man."

Loki quickly ran through all the cameras to make sure nothing funny was going, he took a little break to make sure the doors and lights were working before going through the cameras again. He discovered that the phone in the office was only used for receiving calls, as he tried to call the police and he only got a tone sound in response.

A couple hours later...

"Okay, Loki. It's two am and you've have 95% battery left, I don't know why I was so-...… wait." he stopped scrolling through the camera's when he noticed something wrong, "Wait? Where's the squirrel?" he went through a few camera fees before stopping at one that showed the hall on the left of his office, and there the robot squirrel running full speed to... his location!

He quickly slammed the button to his left door, just in time for the robot to slammed right into the metal door making the animatronic stumble back before going back. Loki sat there for a few minutes before checking the other side and saw a clear hallway with no one at that door before checking his left side before opening the door, he told himself "Yeah, this is gonna be harder than I thought."

(Meanwhile with Linka and Ronaldo)

The sole sister of the Louds had a lot on her mind, after escaping her abusive ex-fiancé and running into Ronaldo she had hoped to have a fairly normal life without any pain or drama. But with her family's luck, she now has to save her brothers from the man who tormented her for months. Though she was initially horrified to face him again, that fear is slowly depleting with her longtime Latin American friend/lover. The two finally confronted each other about that their dormant feelings and are expressing their love in the only way they know how.

"Oh...Li-Linka! (pant, pant) Oh... oh god! (pant, pant)"

"Oh Ronnie... (grunt, pant, grunt) You're warm meat feels so right! (Grunt, pant)"

The two barely made out their words as the white haired woman rode her man like her life depended on it, with Ronaldo holding onto her so she doesn't fall. Ronaldo thought that she wouldn't want to think about sex after having been raped repeatedly by her shitbag fiancé, but he learned once again to never assume anything with a Loud. Just some puppy dog eyes and a shake of her D-cup breasts to wear him down, though he did not complain while he sucked on her left nipple like a toddler. They've been at this for three hours and their only source of light was the moon.

"Link... a... You're... so beautiful!" he gasped before continuing his feeding.

Her moans intensified as she held his head right on her breasts, "Just, (pant, pant) keep fucking... ME!" she screamed as she sped up her bouncing, trying to get all of Ronaldo's dick in her. From the first instant he entered her, Linka noticed a drastic difference. Not only was Ronaldo much more bigger and thicker, but he was much more gentle with her. His hands roamed carefully and lovingly up and down her back, his soft caresses making her feel like pudding in his arms.

"Am I... (grunt, pant) better... than Pat?" he asked with a smirk to hide his fatigue.

Linka arched her back, pressing her boobs more into his face "OH YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH! HAHAHA!" she screamed and cackled like a horny hyena.

Ronaldo chuckled, "I'll take that as 'yes'. (moan, groan, grunt) Linka, I think I-I...I-I-I'm about to..."

Linka stared lustfully into the eyes of her Latino lover, "Me too." She moaned before pressing her lips hard against his in an intense make-out session, they groaned in each other's mouths as they both hit their climax. With Linka's love juices showering Ronaldo's groin section, while his was shot straight into her womb. Having his seed in her was much more filling and meaningful than any of the times Pat finished in her, she barely even remembers who he was she was in so much bliss. The two collapsed on the bed, sweating and panting from the experience.

"So," Ronaldo panted as he petted his exhausted girl's head "Was it good?"

Linka looked lovingly into her long time crush's eyes, "It was the best loving I have ever experienced yet." she closed her eyes and snuggled him, and Ronaldo snuggled back "Yep, nothing on Earth can possibly stress me out now."

 **Liiiiiiiiiiiiinkaaaaaaaaa**

The two naked lovers were startled by the sudden voice, it sounded demonic from the deepest depths of the underworld. The ominous wind from the window and darkness made it more eerie, Linka gulped as she held tightly onto Ronaldo for support. "Except, maybe for that." she squeaked in fear. Ronaldo reached into the drawer on the opposite side of where that. That. _Thing_ , was kept and pulled out a flashlight.

He moved the shaking Linka off of him so he can stand up and investigate, "I suggest you dressed as well, the horror movie villain always goes for the horny couple first." Ronaldo told her, Linka quickly scrambled to her feet before quickly clinging herself to Ronaldo's arm. The two not bothering to put on clothes as they exited out into the dark hallway, with their only light a little flashlight the two looked around for any disturbances.

"Man, I hate horror movies! Why do they have to be so scary?" she cried while shifting her eyes everywhere.

"Just hold onto to me darling and we'll be okay, though I must say we are on the chopping block since we already broke rule number one." Ronaldo said as he and Linka slowly made it down the stairs.

"Never have sex, leaves you wide open for the killer." Linka let out with chattering teeth. Unbeknownst to them, a dark figure was following them in the vents above them.

(Back with Loki)

The eldest sibling yelped as he dropped the door before Spunkee could barge in his office, he panted as the robot pigeon walked away. Things have not been going well for the Monarch of the Loud brothers, the robots have been more elusive and have been coming more frequently. He had about 12 close calls in the last two hours, and what's worst is that it was taking a massive tool on his power. He had two more hours to go and was down to two percent, "I don't know how much longer I can take of this." he gasped into a paper bag, "I was never good at indie horror games, (inhale, exhale into bag) I was always out one night 1."

Loki sweated and gasped for air as he went crazily through the camera feeds, the animatronics kept running around with each feed. Loki couldn't quite decipher where each one was. They were just too fast, "How can this get any worse?"

 **(BRoooeeeew)**

Next thing Loki saw was darkness, pitch black with light to see anything. All the camera can see were his eyes in the dark space, "Oh great, the power's out! And it's still 4 am? I'll never make it!" he freaked when he heard heavy footprints coming towards him. They were coming! On both ends! "I GOTTA HIDE!"

 **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee** \- eh?

The nerdy pigeon girl raised a mechanical eyebrow, the nice strawberry haired man said the human was right here. Yet all she saw was an empty room with dead monitors, she scratched her metal head as she entered the office. Her head swiveled 360 degrees in search of her target, who was currently holding himself up in the air vents. "Come on you dumb bird, just leave already!" he quietly yelled as he felt his hands slipping from all the fear sweat.

She just stayed still looking around for the human, oblivious to the sweating and frightful man above her head. Just then she noticed something dripping on her glasses, she wiped it off and examined the droplets on her finger **"I don't remember there being any leaky pipes."** before she can look up-

BANG

Loki groaned as he sat up and cracked his back, "Aw geez." he looked down to see the robot girl underneath him in a very compromising position, he went wide eyed as the animatronic sat up face to face with him. Loki gulped as she realized he was now straddling her, "hehehe." he chuckled before feeling a warm spot on his shorts. He paled when he realized he had pissed himself, he gulped as the robot pigeon girl raised her metallic wing to strike him. He braced for-

 **DING, DONG, DING**

Loki panted as he heard three bells ring, and the robot he straddled then powered down. He quickly turned to the clock to read, "6 AM? It's 6 AM! I MADE IT!" Loki jumped up and pumped his fists in the air. "ALRIGHT! Victory for the LOUDS!"

 _"Congratulations, Loki. You survived you're first challenge."_

Loki paled and dropped his arms, "There's more?" he jumped when the office and animatronic fizzled out to reveal a large white room, with a giant screen which turned on to reveal a deviously smirking Pat fondling a bunny rabbit like a spy movie villain.

 _"Oh there is so much more Loki, you and you're brothers have yet to prove yourselves. Now that you've passed you're first test, let's see if Loni can fair any good as well. Because his first challenge is gonna be a nightmare for him, and I wouldn't OBJECT to that statement if I were you"_ Pat cackled as Loki glared at the sick man. _"Face it Loud, you and your brothers are done for. And Linka's ass is mine!"_

"YOU LEAVE LINKA OUT OF THIS!" Loki screamed furiously to the monitor.

 _"(Rolls his eyes) No matter what you people do, I will always come out on top. Because I'm a gamer, I hold all the cards. And I'll be seeing you're brother in court!"_

 **Next time**

 **Loni's challenge begins, and Linka and Ronaldo come across a familiar face.**


End file.
